Bankotsu and Kagome Pairing's Qualities
by Tempest78
Summary: Every reason why I think these two simply are the perfect couple. And the reasons I don't think other Ban pairings work well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it, which belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I have gathered and put together this entire compilation. **

**A/N I'm often asked, "Why Kagome and Bankotsu. How could this couple possibly work? And Why do you write this couple?" **

**So, I've compiled a list of why, and everything about this couple. And I've added why I don't think other Ban pairings would be as interesting for me to write. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think? This is where I will dedicate the entire page to Bankotsu/Kagome. And why I write mainly this pairing.**

Okay I know lots of people are going to get pissy about this one, but these are MY reasons, MY opinions, if you don't like this couple, then what are you doing even reading this? All flames will be deleted and ignored. Now first I will list why I don't think the other pairings will work.

**Bankotsu/Kagura, Yura, or Abi, or Ayame:**

In the conversation with Inu in Mount Hakurei Ban clearly scoffs and states 'I don't befriend demons' which means he'd never be involved with a demoness. Least of all one affiliated in any ways shape or form with Naraku. He would want a girl who focused on him, not her hair.

If he doesn't befriend demons, why would he want to become involved with a demoness? Another big reason is loyalty, neither of these stayed loyal to Naraku {excluding Yura and Ayame} if they don't stay loyal to their employer or ally, what makes you think they would to a man?

**Bankotsu/Kikyo:**

Kikyo is too selfish for this pairing to work. She expected Inuyasha to become a human for her- that's pretty selfish, don't ya think? With Bankotsu also being selfish at times, these two wouldn't do anything but clash constantly.

Yes they've both died, and been given a second chance, but that's all they have in common, besides the aforementioned selfishness. No common ground to even try to build a relationship on.

**Bankotsu/Sango:**

First off they are both stubborn and fighters. Neither is the type to let someone tell them what to do unless they already want to do it. While they are both strong personalities, and awesome fighters, and they both kill; him humans and demons, or only demons, Sango wouldn't be able to accept he kills humans as well, this would cause a lot of arguments between them. This couple will clash more often than not. Not to mention, she'd refuse to bend to his will, as hers is too strong. She grew up a fighter and would refuse to cower behind a man, whereas he's the type to want to be the one protecting the woman.

**Bankotsu/Rin:**

First of all she's what 9? Get real people! Secondly, she's too weak and completely relies on others.

**Bankotsu/Jakotsu:**

I will only say this one, no way was Bankotsu gay. He clearly states Kikyo is beautiful. He never once acknowledges Jakotsu's hints. He is straight people- straight!

Now I will explain exactly why I chose to write mostly Ban/Kag and why I think it works so well.

**Bankotsu/Kagome:**

They are polar opposites, he's a cold blooded killer, and she's the warmest and most caring person on the show. He's ruthless, where as she's compassionate. His heart is frozen, but her understanding and warm nature, if given enough time, could thaw it out. He's physically strong and her physically weak, thus needing protected. He's definitely the protective type. Without someone to protect, he wouldn't be complete.

He's yin, she's yang. Both have strong spirits, but she'd bend to match him, where as others would not. Her compassion would allow her to understand him more than any of the others as well. He'd need a woman who was patient, and compassionate. He'd take more understanding than most other guys. She'd be drawn to his strength, and protectiveness. He'd be drawn to her compassion, forgiving nature, and to her feistiness. While feisty, she'd know when to not push him, thus earning his respect.

Loyalty would also play a huge part. He would demand loyalty and compliance; she's capable of giving him all of that and much more. She wouldn't be cowed, and he'd respect that, even while trying to cow her. He's very dominate and possessive. She'd be submissive, while still keeping true to herself. She's stronger than anyone gives her credit for, and he'd be able to see that.

He'd teach her to have more belief in her abilities, and in herself. He'd teach her to stand up for herself as well. She'd teach him that it's okay to trust others, and that there is still good left in the world. He wouldn't allow Inuyasha to keep hurting her, he'd teach her to stand up to Inuyasha. She's forgiving, and would accept him for who and what he is, she wouldn't expect him to change who/what he is for her- she'd love him anyways.

She's fun-loving, childish, loyal, and trustworthy, compassionate, forgiving, kind, protective, and willing to do anything for those she loves. Teamwork, Loyalty, Playfulness, Understanding, Tolerance, Consideration, Compromise, Devotion, Respect, Compassion,. All these they have in common. So there would be more than enough common ground to build a relationship off of. Where he lacks, she compensates, and vise versa.

Yes He's childish and playful, But Bankotsu also knows when its time to become serious, and there is no doubt he can get very serious, when needed. In short, they complete each other, like yin and yang. They bring out each other's best qualities, and each other's worst qualities.

He'd be a pit of a perv, but I think she'd tolerate it, and even grow to like it, considering she would know he'd only be that way with and for her. Remember he was once human, and still has a heart, he'd yearn for acceptance, and she'd be capable of giving him everything he needs.

He would also be capable of giving her everything she needs. By protecting her, he'd feel like a complete man. Back in his time, men saw women not much different from cavemen, as a means to procreate, and for cleaning the homestead. Men did the protecting; men provided all the women's needs. He's very blunt, and wouldn't beat around the bush. She'd appreciate that, after all the stuff with Inuyasha and his indecisiveness. She need a firm hand to guide her, and he'd be just that. He'd need a kind hand to guide him, and she'd be just that.

There wouldn't be boss and slave; they would be partners all the way. Him the alpha, her his alpha female, yes, but he'd respect her wishes, and take those into consideration before making any decisions about their future. Inuyasha's heart is stuck in the past, with Kikyo, face it- he will NEVER forget her or their love. Kagome needs a man who will love her and only her, not see her as some carbon copy. She's the epitome of what a woman should be, and he's the epitome of what a man should be.

**Now for why I chose to write this pair:**

Everyone has their flaws, it's an undeniable fact of life. What these two both need, is a partner, who can see and accept these flaws, yet love these two with their whole hearts. Inuyasha at best could only give Kagome half of his heart, because half will always be Kikyo's. Kagome shouldn't have to settle for second best, she should be first in her man's life. Same with Bankotsu, he should be first in his woman's life. These two are simply made for each other, was you get past that they are enemies, thus the challenge of taking all their flaws, and strengths, and molding them together.

Taking them from enemies to lovers will take time. It's a gradual process and that in itself is a challenge. All the time spent together during activities whether simply talking at night when everyone is asleep, or training, or being stuck in a cave together, is up to the author. There is a wide selection of activities these two can do to choose from. I absolutely love the challenge of taking them from bitter enemies, to lovers. It's where the Author gets to show their ability to understand and explore these two's compatibility or lack thereof and come up with his or her own way of working things out. Remember people don't go from bitter enemies to lovers over night, it takes time.

Quality time for these two, could be fishing, training, talking, you name it. Their playfulness could really come into play there too. They are still growing up and are going to acting childishly in private, which leads to splashing each other, and dunking each other in the water, wrestling on the ground {which could also lead to training, kisses, ect} there is such a vast variety, that for me at least, ideas begin multiplying like bunnies. Their chemistry is so potent, even as enemies it would begin to show, which is one of the biggest reasons I simply adore this pairing. They come to life before my eyes as I'm writing about them, there's no other way to describe it really.

In short, in my eyes at least they are simply the perfect couple. Yin and yang, they simply complete each other. I love exploring every side of Bankotsu, from playful to deadly. With Kagome every aspect that makes Bankotsu who he is comes to life, she brings out the good in him. I'm not saying he's a saint because let's face it, he's a killer who lives just to kill. But he's often misunderstood too. I seem to have my whole life been able to see the good in people or characters no matter how deep it's buried. Guess it could be considered a gift, but by no means do I let the good over shadow the bad parts of them either.

I love to analyze characters, and Bankotsu is simply the most incredible one I've seen up to date- thus why I've analyzed all off the episodes with him and the Schichinatai in them. They are and interesting group for sure. In closing, for me there simply is no couple better suited than Bankotsu and Kagome, and never will be!


End file.
